I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an flashing identification light adaptor system for a flashlight, and, more particularly, to such an adaptor system which includes an adaptor housing which is designed to replace the threaded end cap of a conventional flashlight. The adaptor system uses the existing batteries of the flashlight for electrical power, yet is switched independently of the flashlight itself.
II. Description of the Related Art
Police, firemen and other emergency personnel use flashlights for a variety of reasons, including conventional illumination as well as providing an emergency beacon which allows them to be more easily seen and identified. A tubular multi-cell flashlight made and sold under the MAG trademark has found wide spread use among emergency personnel for its varifocal lens, its durability and resistance to moisture. Such flashlights are generally available with clear lenses and conventional bulbs. However, certain emergency personnel are widely identified with specific colors. For example, police are internationally recognized to use blue as an emergency color while firemen and emergency medical technicians use red. Other emergency personnel, such as tow truck operators, use yellow. Furthermore, it is well known that flashing lights attract greater attention than steady lights.
It is clear then, that a need exists for an attachment which would allow emergency personnel to utilize a conventional flashlight, such as the MAG light mentioned above, to provide independently controlled, colored, flashing light as well.